An Intense Meeting: Shiro VS Rouzu
Rouzu Chimamire a recently recruited female of the powerful underworld organization know as the Akatsuki wounders around in' 'their current base of operations named Sangoukai, located inside the Land of Iron."Fight me Koi wherever the hell your hiding, this time I'll kick your ass for a change!" Similarly wandering surveying the architecture of Sangoukai, Shirokaze is finding his new found employment to be rather dull in its early stages. Through the halls of the intricately designed base he hears what appears to be a woman's voice echoing. "That's new," he thinks to himself sensing up ahead, "Yep...definitely new." The second in command of the organization, despite the fact that he had yet to put on the uniform, then decides to make his way towards the foreign voice. If it was an ally, he would like to know who he was supposedly working with. Upon hearing footsteps Rouzu glares towards its source. "Yes come Koi, let brawl ....uh your not Koi. Hey who the heck are you?" Rouzu glares at the man who's in second in command of the organization she had recently joined. Now Koi had told her about the man before but she wasn't listen so upon noticing he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki dress code she swiftly came to the conclusion he was a outsider maybe a spy or an assassin. "Hey hun you not one of us are you?" Rouzu grins widely in a sort of creepy way continuely staring at Shirokaze. "Guess that means I get to kick your ass hun?" As the young female spoke these words she had already swiftly summoned upon her trusted weapon of choice a naginata name Ketsuryuuryou (Blood Flow) and had already leapt high above the man descending upon him with her blade directed towards decapiting Shiro... Rotating to the side causing his long coat to flow off to the side Shirokaze places his hand over the handle of his katana while simultaneous locking his gaze on Rouzu descending towards him with incredible speed. "Seems like the boss is employing some interesting people," He thinks to himself ignoring the fact that his opponent thought he was an outsider. Unsheathing his sword with lightning speed mere moments before Rouzu's Naginata woudl have surely killed him, Shiro intercepts the powerful attack stopping Rouzu's forward motion. A rather awkward occurrence it appears as if despite his light form Shiro stopped the monstrous strength simply by drawing his sword. With a flick of his wrist he pushes back against Rouzu, who had been momentarily suspended in mid air, knocking her backwards several feet through the air. Keeping his eyes locked securely on Rouzu as she descended towards the ground Shiro kept a serious a calm look about him as he lowered his sword to his side, despite the fact that he enjoyed that quick exchange he had with this woman. "I don't believe we've met," He speaks with a professional tone. After being launched several feet through the air, Rouzu would perform a gracefully and skilled backflip causing her long standard rope she was supposed to wear to glide from side to side. Then landing gently upon the dusty floor, with small clouds of dust forming at her feet, smiling cheerfully her gaze still locked upon Shirokaze she would make her reply. "Hehehehe ain't you polite? Guess that makes you a spy rather than an assassin hmp I should probably kill you right now before you learn anything important but that was impressive how you defended yourself. Hmm well I'll guess I'll introduce myself intruder the name Rouzu Chimamire from the village Amegakure and who the heck are you babes?" Maintaining his casual stance and calm tone of voice, "Nice to meet you...Shirokaze Fuyutama." He takes a slow breath surveying his opponent with care. "She's definitely stronger than me. If I hadn't taken advantage of the weight balance of that weapon she would have easily knocked me back," He thinks to himself, "And did she say something about me being a spy?" Rouzu maintaining her stern gaze to who she now knew as Shirokaze, "Ye yo to hun, hmm Shirokaze Fuyutama haven't I heard that name somewhere?" She changes her gaze towards her feet as she enters deep thought thinking to her self "did Koi mentions something about this man, and if he did what was it, is he a threat no he seems so calm but maybe he's cocky he hasn't tired anything funny maybe he's an ally? Hmm I'm sure koi said there was some assoicates of Akatsuki maybe he one of them? Aha so I was right he is a spy but he's working for us rather than spying on us through, damn guess I don't get to kick his ass in." ''Taking a deep breath Rouzu would now act upon her recent judgement. "So you must be one of the assoicates Koi mentioned well then what news have you got for me hun? And its a damn shame you ain't an assassin or out because I wanna kick some ass!" Somewhat annoyed that he had been mistaken for someone else a cold aura begins to extend from Shirokaze, "I'm afraid you have mistaken me for someone else..." Without another second passing Shiro then seemingly disappears from Rouzu's view without a sound before his voice is heard from behind Akatsuki's new member, "...I suppose I'll let this go this once." Shiro then begins to walk away from Rouzu who still had her back to him oddly keeping his sword unsheathed, "''Hmm...she seems like the type...I wonder if she'll take the bait." Annoyed at the vain man Rouzu thinks to herself'' "What a cocky git, I don't care who the hell he is I'm gonna beat the crap into him"'' Turning swiftly towards Shirokaze as he walks away flicking her coat to her left side, with Ketsuryuuryou at her side the young woman would kick off the dusty floor kicking up a cloud of dust as she leaps onto the wall briefly before leaping once again. This time she would appear behind the man swiping the air between them with Ketsuryuuryou "Water Release: Bubble Time" Rouzu crys this aloud unleashing barage of bubbles. That would form from compressing the air and water vapour into bubbles through swiping the air with Ketsuryuuryou beforehand, these bubbles rotating with great intensity and would burst with great force but that wasn't the extent of the jutsu... "Perfect," Shirokaze thinks to himself turning back towards the attack and waving his sword free hand towards the incoming bubbles in a casual manner. Strangely enough the bubbles all pop from some unseen force. "Well...that was uncalled for," Shiro responds hoping to push Rouzu to fight even harder. "Your good babes, man this is gonna be so much fun!" Says Rouzu cheerfully as her perivous anger is washed away but her competative nature. Rouzu would then charge forward her robes swinging from side to side as she unleashing a barrage of multiple strikes with her naginata Ketsuryuuryou with expert and powerful Kenjutsu. The attack types interchanging from slash to pierce with great precision with every hit that misses directed into kicking up and propeling the debris towards her target in this ruthless barage! Steadying his breathing Shirokaze prepares to counter her strikes with his peerless swordsmanship. "If you're going to stick to weapon mastery...I suppose I will as well," he comments countering her shashes by taking advantage of her weapon's weight balance and avoiding the jabs through simple sidesteps. All the while his fighting style, showing experience gained over many years, slowly closed the gap made by her weapon's range with every strike. Swiftly watching and studying Shirokaze movements closely. Rouzu grew and grew more excited and impressed with his skills by the second. But her admiration and excitement would not help to hinder her movements and focus. Infact her level of precision and skillful strikes grew just as quickly and with each step he tuck towards her she would perpare for her next assault. " Thanks hun but I'll stike to both Kenjutsu and Ninjutsu thanks." Upon speaking these words to reply to his earlier statement, as the man tuck one more step towards her the set up was complete. "Wind Release: Bloody Scythe!" Upon crying aloud her lastest jutsu Rouzu would take one step backwards with her left foot, whilst her right pushed hard into the ground. And with drawing Ketsuryuuryou to her side she pushed off with all her strength swiping the air harsh and powerful to create a powerful current that soon tuck form shaped like the blade of a cresent moon that could cut a man into pieces. But her skillful set up was not done yet as she used her surroundings and her prevous whilst failing attacks to send scattered debris from their attacks, high into the air ready to rain down and crush her foe catching the man between two peas in a pod. Shiro jump back to give himself room to attack as a silver arc of lightning runs down his sword, "Vizada asipatra cakasti." A silver arc of energy is launched to counter the initial attack while he holds his hand up to deflect the debris coming at him. "Ninjutsu and Kenjutsu...very well. Come again." "Impressive your pretty strong hun, I was planning to end it with that hehehe so how about we settle this with our next jutsu's." Says Rouzu Cheerfully eyeing up her newfound rival. " Collaboration Jutsu: Whirl Time!" Rouzu shouts aloud as she leaps off her feet leaving a trial of dust behind swiftly moving also appearing beneath the man, already rotating Ketsuryuuryou by her side she leaps back as she unleashes a powerful and deadly whirlpool/tornado like rising strike that surrounds the young man threating to cut him into shreds. "This technique my prize and joy hun that little hand trick of yours aint gonna do much to help with take on this baby so how about I see your baby?" Says Rouzu cheerfully and proud. Feeling the technique close in on him Shirokaze could tell that Rouzu was right, Phantom Palm wouldn't be sufficient enough to deflect a technique that had already surrounded him. Not wasting a moment more the Fuyutama once again charges his sword with silver energy before rotating in a circular fashion while releasing a barrage of miniature silver blades in all directions around him. The silver blades of chakra tear through the circulation of air and water surrounding him, effectively liberating him from the possibility of harm. Turning his attention to Rouzu he calmly points his blade towards her from several feet away, but decides that it isn't in his best interest to advance. "I suppose I can't go around killing other Akatsuki members...and I really can't fight offensively against a female," Shirokaze begins with a hint of arrogance, "So unless you had another trump card...I think we may be done here." "Hmp maybe for now hun but I'll get stronger and I aint got a problem with killing you after all dying in battle is nothing to get upset about just you wait. And um I didn't know you were part of the Akatsuki hehehe whoops." Rouzu smiles at the man briefly before running off. ''The End '' Category:Akatsuki Recruitment Arc